The new doll
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Suigintou has learned that Megu is dyeing but is not going to let her leave her alone in the world so she bends the laws of life to make it so that she and Megu stay together forever. Megu&Suigintou,MeguxJun
1. Chapter 1

Suigintou flew desperately to the hospital not caring about whether or not she would be attacked. Jun had recently told her that Megu's stability had worsened and she was growing weaker and would die soon. Tears streamed down Suigintou's face "She can't die I have to help her get better there is so much I must yet do!" she cried.

Eventually Suigintou reached the hospital and landed outside Megu's window she was heartbroken when she saw her situation. Megu was very weak and was resting her breathing was just stable and she looked very tired. She approached Megu's bed and touched her hand it felt so cold and limp. Megu stirred and opened her eyes slowly then turned her head to look at Suigintou then smiled "You came to see me I'm so glad" Megu said weakly.

Suigintou was so unhappy yet she shed not a single tear it wasn't in her nature "I never break a promise" she said solemnly with a cold blank look.

Megu smiled then looked at the stars "Their so bright maybe I'll become one when I die" she said gently.

Suigintou snapped "No you can't I won't allow it!" to which Megu looked shocked.

"But what's wrong with becoming a Star their so pretty and last forever" Megu asked curiously.

Suigintou produced a vile of purple liquid from her sleeve and held it before Megu who looked confused "This vile was given to me by father so that if I ever found my soul mate I could spend eternity with them" Suigintou explained.

Megu's eyes opened wide and she took the vile and thought over this offer in her mind "To be forever young and be with Suigintou that would be wonderful but my parents would miss me then again life is so miserable here and I have no freedom" she thought.

Without a second thought Megu knocked back the potion and emptied it then suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her chest and dropped the vile onto the floor. A purple light surrounded Megu and she soon grew to Megu's size but her body remained the same "What has happened to me?" she asked curiously.

"You're a doll like me but instead of becoming one with artificial limbs you're a living dead instead" Suigintou explained handing Megu a box with a red sash and a white flower. "Put this on it's from father made especially for you" Suigintou explained.

Megu changed into her new attire without a second thought and began to revel in the thought of being forever young and her illness gone. She felt bittersweet; sad that she could never see her family again yet happy that she no longer had to suffer.

The new dress was amazing a cherry red short poufy sleeved V front heart shaped dress with a skirt that pulled up with a bow and ruffles along the edge. Underneath was a creamy white lace skirt with a ruffle effect that ended at Megu's knees. "How do I look?" Megu asked nervously tucking a stand of hair behind her ear.

Suigintou smiled "Perfect but you need footwear and accessories" she said and gave Megu some white knee length stockings and black Mary Jane shoes with small heels. She then gave her some small white gloves with ruffles and a small cherry coloured bow on each wrist.

Megu was amazed at her change in appearance and felt so young and pretty "I look so different if only I had a nice necklace or hairstyle to match" she said out loud meaning it to be private. Suigintou placed a black lace choker around Megu's neck with an oval ruby in the middle. As for Megu's hair she brushed some stands towards the back and tied a ribbon the same colour as Megu's dress into her hair to complete the look.

Megu was stunned at her transformation "I'm beautiful" she said in amazement as she looked in the reflection of the window. She did a small spin and then stopped to look at Suigintou who was sitting on the bed "Thank you Suigintou" she said happily.

Suigintou smiled "I believe you have a spirit called Coco" she said to which Megu called out the name loudly but in a quiet tone and a small glowing pink light appeared. "Well shall we be off?" Suigintou said walking towards the open window.

Megu walked towards Suigintou and took her hand and the two flew into the night sky watching the city from above. The town at night looked like glittering jewels from above making Megu so happy "Where are we going?" Megu asked.

"To go and see the others they need to meet you" Suigintou said and begun to head in the direction of Jun Sakurada's home.

_**At Sakurada home**_

Jun was attempting to read a book with Shinku copying him by reading alongside him. Meanwhile Hinaichigo and Suiseiseki were eating strawberry filled rice cakes on the floor with orange juice. It was at this moment Jun was enjoying peace and quiet until Suigintou came crashing through the window. Shinku frowned and put down her book "Suigintou why have you come here? To cause more trouble I grow tired of your games!" she said crossly.

Suigintou sighed crossly "Calm yourself dear sister for I merely wanted to show you my new younger sister Megu". Suigintou reached out her arm and Megu appeared and landed on the floor gracefully. Megu smiled and introduced herself and even Jun agreed she was cuter than most girls.


	2. C2:Megu's first crush

It had been two weeks now since Suigintou and Megu had decided to stay at the Sakurada residence as per usual Suigintou spent most of her time alone in her own world through the mirror only appearing for meals which she ate alone or to speak to Megu or torment the others.

Megu on the other hand was sweet and gentle with a big heart and was forever playing with Hinaichigo who was pleased to have a new friend. Shinku would often let her have a cup of tea with her which was very rare in her case.

Jun sat in his room studying it had been a while since he had so he thought should catch up on his studies but more to the point he was avoiding Megu and Suigintou for separate reasons. He HATED Suigintou for everything she had done in the past and was very bitter towards her however towards Megu he felt safe and warm but he also had a small crush on her but never said anything.

Suddenly there was a knock at his door "Just a sec" he said closing his study book and getting up from his chair on the other side was Megu to which his heart began to race.

Megu looked just as radiant as ever in her outfit but because she was very calm and blank faced so much she matched the perfect making of a doll "Um Jun may I come in and speak to you for a second?" she asked shyly.

Jun blushed and then said "Um sure whatever" to which Megu walked in and Jun closed the door behind her she pointed to the bed and he sat her on it then sat back at his desk chair and turned towards her "So what did you want?" he asked casually.

Megu sighed sadly "I understand you and Suigintou have had bad terms with each other for a long time plus I am aware of what she did to you and the others and I am very sorry" she said apologetically.

Jun was stunned "Hey you don't have to apologize that was Suigintou not you" he said gently putting his hands on her shoulders.

Megu looked at him with sad eyes "Jun I know your Shinku's medium but can you be mine too I feel I can trust you plus I kind of think your cute" she said shyly.

Jun was stunned "Well I dunno I mean I would love to help you but Shinku is really protective and can get jealous…" he said awkwardly.

Megu clung to his sleeve "Please Jun" she begged to which he eventually gave in and he made the pact.

Jun sighed heavily "Shinku isn't gonna be happy about this".

_**Downstairs**_

Shinku was positively furious "WHAT YOU MADE A PACT WITH ANOTHER DOLL!" she yelled crossly.

Jun looked miffed "Hey look Shinku I house all these dolls Hinaichigo and Suiseiseki so you should be grateful plus I put up with you and your stubbornness so put up with it!" he said crossly.

Shinku frowned "Fine" she grumbled but went back upstairs and locked herself in her case.

Suigintou was impressed "My my I've never seen a medium stand up to their master before how valiant".

Jun frowned "As much as I like that comment I don't wanna hear it from you" he said crossly.

Suigintou sighed "Fine not that I care you just amuse me is all" and then she made her way to the kitchen and asked Nori to make her some food.

Jun sighed stressfully "I swear that doll has a split personality".

Suiseiseki shook her head "No she is scary but Suigintou has her reasons she just wants to be perfect in fathers eyes but she likes to be sadistic and cruel towards things she's interested in" she said.

Jun eyes widened "I see" he said quietly.

_**Flashback**_

Suigintou is falling to pieces and her clothes are being burned "I'm not broken…I'm not junk…I will become Alice" she sobbed with a look of insanity in her eyes.

_**Now**_

Jun looks at Suigintou who is eating a flower topped hamburger from Nori who is fawning over her as she would with any of them. Suigintou looks annoyed but is just sitting there quietly and eating with a black cloud over her head.

"She's not all that bad Y'know" Megu said suddenly appearing beside Jun and scaring him.

"What do you mean?" Jun asked trying to slow his breathing down.

Megu sighed closing her eyes then said "She may come across scary and heartless but she would visit me when I was in hospital before I became a doll like the others" she said gently.

Jun was stunned "Wait Megu you were once a human being?" he asked unable to believe what he was hearing.

Megu sighed "yes but I was always sick and refused to eat food because I had a heart condition and believed I would die anyway but eventually after meeting Suigintou I felt less lonely" she said with a sad smile.

Jun was astounded Suigintou came across most days as a ruthless, cold hearted being but she saved the life of Megu a mere human who served as her Medium.

Suigintou watched Jun and Megu talk but said nothing "Suigintou is something the matter have you had enough?" Nori asked curiously.

Suigintou smiled to herself "It seems that Megu has fallen in love" she chuckled to which Nori looked confused.

_**That night**_

Shinku, Hinaichigo and Suiseiseki were fast asleep in their cases dreaming their own separate sweet dreams until they would wake the next morning. Megu quietly opened her case not wanting to wake the others then climbed out and made her way to Jun's bed and climbed onto it with great difficulty by climbing up the post. She then wrapped herself underneath his arm and fell asleep beside him. Suigintou who had witnessed the whole thing by peeking out of her case said nothing and closed the case and went back to sleep but thought to herself "I am happy for Megu but this will also be something to tease Shinku about how lovely it will be a good way to pass the time" she chuckled.

_**Shinku's dream**_

Shinku is walking down a long corridor and spots Jun standing by the window gazing out of it and smiling. She runs up to him happily "Jun!" she cries a joyful smile spreading across her face.

Jun turns towards her his face frowning "Shinku go back into your box I don't need you anymore I have Megu!" he says crossly.

A sharp pain fills Shinku's chest "Jun but why? Don't you care about me?" she asks tearfully to which her left arm suddenly shatters scaring her.

Suddenly Suigintou appears behind her "Looks like you are mere junk to him Shinku what a pity" she chuckles and slashes Shinku's face to which part of it shatters.

Fear fills Shinku's body and she reaches out a hand to Jun as she is dragged away into the darkness "JUN WHY? TELL ME WHYYY?" she screams fearfully.


End file.
